This invention relates to an image copying apparatus in which image information read from originals is copied onto both the front and back sides of a recording medium such as recording paper.
In a conventional image copying apparatus of this type in which copying is possible on both sides of recording paper, the two-sided copying operation is performed by copying image information, which has been read from an original, onto one side of a sheet of paper, turning the sheet over and then copying subsequent image information onto the other side of the sheet of paper.
In a case where originals of the kind shown in FIG. 28A are to be subjected to double-sided copying using the conventional image copying apparatus described above, the double-sided copying is carried out by placing each original on the platen of the apparatus lengthwise, as shown in FIG. 28B. If the copies are to be bound along one side, copying is performed in the state shown in FIG. 28C. However, in a case where each original is placed on the platen sideways, as shown in FIG. 28D, double-sided copying is performed using recording paper provided sideways and the resulting copies are bound along one side, copying takes on the state shown in FIG. 28E, as a result of which even-numbered pages are turned upside down. This is very inconvenient.